


Batman

by TCbook



Series: Omega Hannibal [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crack, Fluff and Smut, Little smut, M/M, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook
Summary: Hannibal Lecter is hiding under the kitchen island.





	Batman

**Author's Note:**

> All my love for my lovely beta @hotmolasses

“Ahhh damn, fu-” Hannibal screamed and panted on the kitchen floor, his head ducked, his ankles trembling, his scent changing by the second between his growls.   
He could not move, he could not feel the air in his lungs. 

The flapping sound echoed in the kitchen while Abby squealed in amusement, her bright child eyes lighting up as she watched the new creature stumbling against everything in its erratic path. 

There was a bat inside the kitchen, and Hannibal Lecter was afraid of it. The little black creature was part of one of his oldest memories when a colony of them decided to nest in the garage of his childhood house. 

“Abby, baby.” Hannibal huffed. “Call Daddy, go call Daddy.” He spoke in a hushed voice, trying to not look at the horrible creature above his head. 

“Yes Papa!” the five year old replied, lifting her hands with joy, making the bat fly faster as it was scared by the motion. It knocked down a pot that made the frightened omega hiss a curse. 

Abby cracked open the door enough to come out, closing it behind herself. 

“Daaadeee” she called, waddling down the patio looking for Will.   
The alpha immediately lifted his head from the wood pile he was arranging. 

“What's up my love?” He asked, brushing the splinters from his hands over his sweater. 

“Daddy! There's a dark fairy in the kitchen! Papa needs help!” 

“Dark fairy?” Will asked back, trying to figure out what was tormenting his mate. 

“It flies daddy!” Abby took him by his hand, leading him to the kitchen. 

Will smelled the distress from Hannibal before opening the kitchen door. He was hiding under the kitchen island tightly hugging his knees, whining softly at the smell of his alpha.

“Will!” Hannibal huffed again, pointing to the little bat.

The bat was clinging over the frilly curtain of the window, directly looking at the scared omega without knowing the fear it inspired in the tall man.

“Dark fairy!” Abby said happily pointing at it.

Will took a towel from the shelf, trying to catch the little animal without success, the smell of his omega’s distress making it even more difficult.

“Catch it, Daddy, catch it!” Abby shouted with glee from the door while Hannibal started to whine again.

Will caught the little bat between the towel folds, showing it to Abby before opening the door to free it in the yard.

Abby was cheering and waving goodbye, watching the animal flapping away from the nightmare of the kitchen, while Will helped Hannibal out of his hiding place. Hannibal immediately buried his nose in Will's neck, trying to calm down. 

“I will burn that towel, and the kitchen… ” the omega mumbled, making Will smile. Hannibal's nose was brushing his neck, seeking the comforting scent of his alpha. 

**

After Abby was sleeping and Will finished cleaning every surface of the kitchen, he finally joined his husband in their bed. Hannibal was in boxers reading after having taken a nap, almost ordered to by Will after the winged event. 

Will didn't say a word. He stripped himself to his boxers and curled beside his mate, enjoying the sound of him reading in a soft voice. 

“Thank you.” Hannibal said, folding his reading glasses, nuzzling the sea of chocolate curls, looking for Will's lips. 

“I can't leave you alone to deal with the only thing in the world you are afraid of.” Will said, kissing Hannibal between words. 

Hannibal was already straddling Will before anyone could say anything else, their bodies rocking and rubbing until both were leaking. 

“My strong alpha.” Hannibal breathed out the words while Will nibbled the scar on his neck.

“My Hannibal.” Will growled, showing his fangs, lapping Hannibal's collarbone His hands shook as he tried to take off all the underwear between them, looking for the tight embrace inside Hannibal, the completion of their bodies after a difficult day. Hannibal took off their underwear, letting Will finger him open playfully, licking his slick from his hands to make Hannibal shudder with anticipation. 

Hannibal slowly impaled himself onto the alpha’s hard cock, the adrenaline of the day making Hannibal eager, desperate to fuck himself over his alpha. He ground frenetically over Will's knot until it was fully inside him, milking it dry with the spasms of his own orgasm. Hannibal collapsed over Will's chest, feeling the throb of his still-spilling seed inside of his body. Will's arms strongly held him, stroking his nape and back, purring steadily until Hannibal fell asleep,

protected of any harm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Come to say hi! On twitter @tc_book or Tumblr! @tcbook


End file.
